bichifandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 01 (B. Ichi)
First Bone: "Straight for the Heart: For the World, for Humanity, for You" is the first chapter of [[Manga|the manga B. Ichi]]. Featured Appearances Plot Introduction : one with three eyes, one with a bone staff]] Dokeshi, "masters who transformed the path of human evolution," are people who can use up to sixty percent of their brain to perform magical techniques. However, Dokeshi must meet one condition whose magnitude is as large as the power gained. Otherwise, they lose something precious. Two such Dokeshi sit, the Moon and the Sun behind them. One has a circular orb atop its head, with three eyes on its face and clawed hands. The other has a crescent atop its head and wears a plaid scarf, its skeletal hands clutching a bone. Elsewhere is a graveyard, cross-shaped tombstone erected with birds hovering over them. Nearby, on a spiraling landmass, sits a boy, who wears the crescent hat and plaid scarf of that one Dokeshi. He clutches that Dokeshi's bone staff and has bones decorating his gloves. His face has makeup along his eye, nose, and lips, resembling that of a clown. Chinjuku Section, Toykyo, Japon A girl named Mana Hinoki is riding her scooter through the busy streets of the Chinjuku Section. As she drives, Mana reminds herself that the danger of this city requires that she be careful so as not to be "ripped off." Despite such cautiousness, however, Mana is excited at this opportunity. She remembers what brought her to Toykyo: she frequently consults fortune tellers to learn about new locations for collecting commendations. Although this particular fortune, dressed in an astronaut's outfit, seemed odd, Mana still followed their instructions to come to Toykyo. Mana then decides to find one fortune teller in Chinjuku who is said to offer information that is frequently correct. But noticing how crowded is the district, Mana also wonders whether in this crowd is someone who could become her friend--which will bring her numerous commendations. Mana is then distracted by a shout from nearby, as a boy around her age is standing in front of a shop's television set. This boy, Shotaro, is obsessed with a broadcasted fight between a villain and the superhero Charisma Justice. Younger children complain that Shotaro is blocking their view. But Shotaro is too excited, waiting for Charisma Justice, or "CJ," to perform his "Justice Blade" technique. Observing from afar, Mana refers to the boy as an "idiot." And the younger children are impressed, either, claiming Justice performs his Justice Blade every time in every episode. As the children leave, they are proven correct: Justice performs the Justice Blade, and Shotaro imitates along with the character on TV. hits Shotaro with her scooter|left]] But as he imitates the Justice Blade, Shotaro accidentally enters the street--and is struck by Mana's scooter. Still atop her scooter, Mana calls down to Shotaro, collapsed on the street, to ask whether he is okay. Mana then proceeds to perform first aid to his injured knee--ignoring the fact that blood is squirting from a wound atop his head. Shotaro, dazed from his injury, begins muttering about Justice Blade and has a memory. Flashback and Emine were best friends]] When he was a much younger child, Shotaro was imitating Charisma Justice with a friend around his age. As the two mock-wrestle in the street, they are the subject of scorn from older women nearby, who ask "how could their partners let them run wild like that?" Upon hearing this remark, the children stop fighting but then shrug off the concern: "Who cares about parents?" one child asks. "I have you, Shotaro!" Shotaro then agrees that he and his friend, Emine, will be together forever. Chinjuku Section (Present) Shotaro begins to wake up, muttering Emine's name. His head is bandaged, thanks to Mana, who is above him, her hand to her ear as if she is trying to listen for any signs of life from him. Frightened, Shotaro leaps up from the street and tries to wave away this "monster." Offended, Mana screams she deserves more respect after administering first aid to Shotaro (conveniently ignoring that her scooter was partially responsible for reason Shotaro's injury). Shotaro immediately apologizes--as Mana simultaneously apologizes to him. As the two stand up, Mana asks who Emine is, wondering whether that is the boy's name. Shotaro corrects her, claiming he is on a journey to find his friend, Emine. After admitting she is impressed given how hard such a journey may be, Mana introduces herself. The two are interrupted by a scream nearby, as a girl accidentally let go of her balloon, which is floating away. Surprised, Shotaro causes something to move out of his right hand with a crunch, as a bone appears in his mouth. As he calls "Bone of the Bird," Shotaro leaps, leaving Mana alone and shocked at this display of power. Shotaro leaps across rooftops until he snatches the lost balloon by its string. Upon his descent, however, he falls atop a fence post, landing on his groin before he topples and then lands on his already injured head. Although in pain, Shotaro is still able to hand the balloon to its young owner, who compliments Shotaro for being "something ... in a lot of ways." But the girl is pushed away from Shotaro by her mother, who looks back to glare at Shotaro as they depart and reminds her child to avoid such Dokeshi. While Shotaro is silent in the face of this mother, Mana is confused by this mother's scorn despite knowing the cautiousness most people take around Dokeshi, given the large number of incidents involving them. Yet Mana is also impressed that Shotaro can fly. Shotaro explains that, by biting an animal's bone, he gains its powers, on the condition that he also perform one good deed per day per power. Mana recognizes that retrieving the balloon for the girl was that good deed, as Shotaro needlessly explains that injuring his groin was not part of the good deed. Mana then reflects on the fact that there are good Dokeshi and bad Dokeshi, the latter including one who kidnapped the governor. While Shotaro is confused by this remark, Mana then notices someone has hotwired her scooter and is riding off with it. Mana calls to Shotaro to fly after the thief--but he is distracted by watching an ant trying to carry a butterfly, and that the Japanese for "ant" is "ari." While Shotaro calls, "Go, Muhammad!" to the insects, Mana leaves the "worthless" dokishi to chase after her scooter. Later, Mana returns with her scooter, explaining that the overall battle was a "cat-and-mouse game" that left her opponent crying at the end. Shotaro is surprised at her return, confused why she is out of breath. Annoyed, Mana simply answers that she was "having a little fun with the locals." Mana then reiterates her point that, while Chinjuku is dangerous, so are Dokeshi. Because Shotaro still does not understand, she points to a nearby newspaper, posted to a wall, that accuses Dokeshi of kidnapping the Governor. Mana mentions such news has been on television right now. After removing the bandages from his head because the bleeding has stopped, Shotaro explains that he only watches ''Justice''--even though he cannot remember when the show airs. When Mana explains that there are weekly listings for all television shows, Shotaro assumes Mana can predict the future, angering her. rescued the Governor]] Their discussion is interrupted by noise nearby, as they see Charisma Justice himself, carrying the Governor's kidnapper over his shoulder while the Governor stand with him, seemingly unharmed. While the crowd cheers Justice's success, Shotor is more surprised that Justice is a real person and not just a fictional television character. Desiring to get closer to see Justice, Shotaro bites Bone of the Snake--disgusting Mana--as he slithers through the crowd. But as he is within viewing distance of the Governor, his Vice Governor calls out to Shotaro, accusing him of being a Dokeshi. The crowd notices Shotaro, his face contorted by the influence of the Bone of the Snake, thinking he looks creepy and potentially dangerous. While the Vice Governor criticizes all dokishi, he is interrupted by Mana, who has leapt over the heads of bystanders to approach Shotaro. She defends Dokeshi, saying they are not all evil, to which Shotaro chants in agreement. The Vice Governor says that they cannot predict whether a Dokeshi will use their powers for evil--and Shotaro chants in agreement again, earning him a punch to the top of his head from Mana, as horns grow from her own hat. insults Shotaro and Mana]] Mana is interrupted by Charisma Justice himself. He urges her to calm down, explaining the Vice Governor is simply uneasy about this recent kidnapping. Mana silences herself, reasoning that while she is still upset, she has to behave maturely. But the Vice Governor continues to antagonize her, promising to "clean the streets of trash like you." Mana begins screaming again at the Vice Governor while Shotaro calls out to Justice, but it is too late: the two are already walking away. Mana crosses her arms and blames people like the Vice Governor for how bad Japon has become. But she is also surprised that Shotaro is still more interested in the fact that Charisma Justice is a real person and not the prejudice against Dokeshi like him. Shotaro claims he is used to such hatred, but Mana screams "No! You shouldn't get used to people saying things like that to you" Confused, Shotaro asks whether she is telling him not to let people say "no" to him. Annoyed, Mana clarifies loudly : she meant that Shotaro should not tolerate the kind of hateful comments made towards him like those said by the Vice Governor. But Shotaro has his fingers in his ears, explaining Mana just told him not to listen to other people. Mana is so angry that she is chewing on her scooter's light to calm herself and stop this conversation. Mana then realizes how late she is for her competition in town: the "Stop Putting on Such an Obviously Fake Expression" Competition. Shotaro is confused. Toykyo Metropolitan Government Building In his office, the Governor sits in his chair, laughing at how comfortable it feels. Standing across from him is Charisma Justice, who congratulates this "New Governor" for having gained control over the city. The New Governor in turn thanks "Fake Justice." Justice's face then dissolves, replaced with that of another man's face. This man tells the New Governor, his "big brother," not to call him a fake. The New Governor's face melts as well, revealing that he and Fake Justice are the Older and Younger Tast Brothers. The Tast Brothers had kidnapped the Governor as well as a "dummy culprit" to blame for the kidnapping. The Older Tast Brother then used Water-Swelling Powers to disguise himself as the Governor, who was escorted by the Younger Tast Brother, disguised as Charisma Justice, with the dummy culprit turned over to police for the crime. As the Older Brother explains this kidnapping, the Younger Brother reminds him that they have to eat some dried meat, as the manipulation of water in their bodies to disguise themselves means they cannot have wet food. The Younger Brother then points to the real Governor, who is bound and gagged next to a wall in this office. The Older Brother says they will kill the Governor, then the Vice Governor so that the Younger Brother can impersonate him as well. But outside the office is the real Vice Governor, who gulps in fear upon overhearing this assassination plot. The Vice Governor walks away, wondering what he can do. Meanwhile, the Younger Brother is concerned whether they can succeed in this plan. The Older Brother calms him down by reminding him that their Water-Swelling Powers allow them to disguise themselves as anyone, effectively making all of Toykyo theirs. Chinjuku Section A woman thanks Shotaro, who has helped her carry a large satchel--larger in diameter than either of them. Shotaro then sees a limo, with spiked hubcaps, approach him. The window rolls down to reveal the Vice Governor, who wants to speak with Shotaro. As Shotaro enters the limo, Mana happens to be driving by, pleased that she won first place in her competition and with it another commendation. Worried that the Vice Governor has persuaded the "just too nice" Shotaro to enter the limo to be criticized again, Mana rushes at the Vice Governor, accusing him of being mean. With little time left, the Vice Governor orders his security to drag Mana into the car. Mana is kicked by a security guard into the limo, as this guard promises to have her scooter sent to her later. While Shotaro is impressed at the limo and Mana is annoyed, the Vice Governor explains the Governor and Justice are actually Dokeshi in disguise. The Vice Governor had brought the police to the Governor's office, but those officers did not believe him. Therefore, the Vice Governor is now asking Shotaro to get rid of the Tast Brothers. Mana yells at the Vice Governor: first he insults Shotaro, then he selfishly expects the boy to help him. But Shotaro agrees to help. Mana herself refuses. Toykyo Metropolitan Government Building And yet Mana ends up accompanying Shotaro, the boy guessing that she too wants to see inside the building. Mana is confused why Shotaro would offer to help the Vice Governor when he already did his daily good deed. Shotaro grins and says he is helping the Vice Governor "for the world" and "for humanity." Shotaro then asks why Mana is here--and she answers as well "for the world" and "for humanity." But Shotaro does not believe her, as Mana really wants to solve this case to earn another commendation. Standing nearby, the Vice Governor interrupts. In the Governor's office, the Younger Tast Brother warns that the Vice Governor has brought "that Dokeshi" with him. The Older Brother thinks Shotaro is useless, yet he is curious about "that brat's powers." The Brothers drink a lot of water to prepare for this battle. In the elevator, Shotaro asks whether Mana will be okay fighting against Dokeshi. Mana assures him that everyone in her hometown of Chugoku, "the Land of Martial Arts," knows how to fight. Shotaro has difficulty following Mana's logic, prompting her to knock him in his head. At 5:07 PM, Mana kicks down the door to the Governor's office--by kicking Shotaro through it. Standing before them is someone who looks exactly like Charisma Justice. While Shotaro is pleased to see again someone who looks like his idol, Mana is confused by this person's demeanor. Shotaro explains to Justice that they seek the Dokeshi who has disguised himself as the Governor. Shocked that someone would commit such a crime, Justice promises to attack the "evildoer with my Justice Blade." Shotaro and Justice proceed to perform the Justice Blade--but Mana and Shotaro both notice Justice is not doing it correctly, posing his hands like fins off of his ears. Infuriated, Shotaro identifies Justice as the Younger Tast Brother. Before Shotaro and Mana can attack, the Younger Brother performs Water-Swelling Press, which allows him to divide his body in two so that it crushes the children under the weight that heavier body while he stands apart from them. The Younger Brother, still disguised as Justice, asks why Shotaro allies with humans who hate Dokeshi. Shotaro warns the Younger Brother to stop speaking like that while disguised as his hero. But the Younger Brother persists, claiming that from the Governor's office, the brothers can make Toykyo a city comfortable for Dokeshi--to commit all the crimes they want. Shotaro responds that he does not need Toykyo to change because, despite how he is treated, he is still free (although Mana corrects him that they are still pinned under the Water-Swelling Press). Disappointed that Shotaro has turned down his offer, the Younger Brother removes a knife to stab into Shotaro. But Shotaro removes a bone, biting into it to activate Bone of the Hedgehog, causing his hair to transform into quills that puncture the Water-Swelling Press. Even as the Press deflates, Shotaro is still pinned, allowing the Younger Brother to stab at him. Shotaro blocks with the bone in his mouth, which distracts the Younger Brother and allows Mana to climb out from under the Press to attack. Before Mana's kick can land, the Younger Brother opens his mouth, drenching the children in his accumulated water. Distracted by how disgusting that technique is, the duo fail to stop the Younger Brother from escaping down the hallway. Shotaro and Mana split up to find the Younger Brother. Mana realizes that, given the severity of this mission, she will earn a high commendation. Then she spots the Vice Governor in the hallway. Recognizing him as a fake, she does a flying kick to his face, knocking him down. But as the Vice Governor's face does not transform, she silently realizes her mistake. Shotaro arrives to find Mana standing over the injured Vice Governor. While Shotaro thinks he ran in a circle, Mana says she did not see the Younger Brother run by. Mana then mentions that the Younger Brother looked exactly like Charisma Justice, prompting her to ask Shotaro whether he watches the show weekly. Shotaro says he does--and gives the exact time when it airs, 10:30 on Sunday. attacks the Younger Tast Brother, disguised as Shotaro]] Mana immediately decks Shotaro, who is actually the Younger Tast Brother. Mana explains that, although Shotaro is a Justice fan, he does not know when that television show airs. Mana completes her attack with Senkyaku Banrai, disabling the Younger Brother. Even as Mana celebrates her inevitable commendation, the Younger Brother reminds her that his brother will be more difficult to battle. Meanwhile, Shotaro has located the Older Tast Brother, who downs another bottle of water to attack with Water Trick: Water-Bullet Gun, spraying water like bullets at the boy. Shotaro bites on Bone of the Cat to dodge the attacks--yelling "Nyaaah!" along the way. The Older Brother responds by splurting water from his mouth to form a mist that fogs up the room. From the fog, the Older Brother claws and kicks at Shotaro. Shotaro bites the Bone of the Monkey, swinging along bars in the office. Before he can deliver a monkey-styled kick onto the Older Brother's head, however, Shotaro seems to see his old friend Emine. Indeed, the Older Brother transformed into Emine. Seeing Shotaro's distraction as an opportunity, the Older Brother attacks with Water-Bullet Gun, which knocks Shotaro to the floor. Again the Older Brother asks why Shotaro sides with humans when Dokeshi have evolved beyond them yet still treat him poorly. Shotaro simply sits up and tells the Older Brother to stop whining. Flashback 's last interaction with each other]] Shotaro remembers how Emine had always cared for humans--and, surprisingly, he too became a Dokeshi and continued to care for humans. But if Shotaro knew Emine was a Dokeshi, it was not apparent from how he treated Emine: while Shotaro himself had complained about his newly awakened Dokeshi abilities, particularly having to do good deeds daily even for people he did not like, Emine reminded him about the advantages of the powers--as well as playfully teasing him. Shotaro also began to notice how other children thanked him for carrying heavy objects for them--at the same time as they spread gossip about Emine. Every day, Shotaro would have to separate from Emine to perform his daily good deed, then they would reunite at "the usual place." One day, while Shotaro was supposed to do his good deed, Emine was by himself, when what he really wanted was to get along with other people. Unfortunately, Emine became the victim of bullies. As bullies threatened to kill him and then his go-dooder friend Shotaro, Emine responded by awakening as a Dokeshi as well--beating the bullies to death. Toykyo Metropolitan Government Building Shotaro explains that he failed to recognize Emine's difficulties, and his abilities could not help his friend. Shotaro therefore vowed not to make that mistake again: he would help people. The Older Tast Brother, even as he continues guzzling his bottle of water, mocks Shotaro's concern for Emine. He spits out the bottle and prepares to kill Shotaro. But the fight is interrupted by the arrival of Mana, who drags in the bound Younger Tast Brother. Furious, the Older Brother disowns the Younger. As Shotaro witnesses how horribly an older sibling could treat his own brother, he remembers his bond with Emine. Shotaro when witnesses the Older Brother unleash Ripping Waves at the Younger Brother as well as Mana, neither of which can dodge in time. The blast of Ripping Waves fills the room with mist. As it clears, however, the Older Tast Brother sees that, before the attack could harm Mana or the Younger Brother, Shotaro blocked the attack. He holds one bone in each hand, biting the left one to make the Older Brother his "good deed for the day." Realizing something about Shotaro's immense power, the Older Brother swigs more water and runs away. Shotaro and Mana follow the Older Tast Brother to another room--where there are two Governors. Mana is not sure how to discern the real one. But Shotaro initiates Calcium Direct Link: Kokyu, which propels him forward along the floor, dragging his feet and hands along the floor. The two Governors are shocked, fearful Shotaro will hit both of them. Shotaro then initiates Justice Blade at one of the Governors, forcing the Older Tast Brother's disguise to dissolve. As he is struck, the Older Brother remembers having seen this Kyokotsu before. Shotaro finally reveals that he had also performed Bone of the Dog, which heightened his sense of smell to see through the Older Brother's disguise. and Vice Governor thank Shotaro]] The Vice Governor enters the room. Mana falls to her knees to apologize, but the Vice Governor admits he deserved such punishment. The Vice Governor then approaches the rescued Governor, admitting that, in light of Shotaro's actions, the two of them will have to re-think their policy on Dokeshi. As the Governor bows to Shotaro and the Vice Governor lowers himself to the floor to bow, Shotaro announces his day's good deed is complete. A Cathedral enters Emine's cathedral]] A man in a suit, its elbows decorated with spades, approaches a door. A young maid bows to him and holds out a platter. An apple core appears on the platter, which taken in the hands of this man is now a whole apple. The man takes a bite and enters the room, which is decorated with stained glass resembling a cathedral. The man approaches a boy seated on cushions under the glass and asks how he is. This boy, Emine the Bai Ze, is surprised to see this man, Apple Shinoda. Meanwhile, the maid, Lin Kinpar, is annoyed how many apples this visitor can consume, including one she designed to look like a rabbit. Apple explains the Masked Assembly will begin soon, but Emine must lead the effort to defeat their opposition now. Emine is initially reluctant but agrees, as payback to Apple for his assistance. Lin interrupts that it is almost time for Emine to complete his daily bad deed. Toykyo and Shotaro begin their adventure]] Mana is gleeful, having put her intelligence and physical strength to good use in earning commendations today. She is driving her scooter with Shotaro riding on the back--his first scooter ride--as he opens and closes a cylinder. Mana asks whether Shotaro is searching for a friend. She offers to take him to a local fortune teller who may be able to help in his quest. Shotaro, please, agrees to join her. Mana continues driving, and while she is stuck in heavy traffic, Shotaro wraps his arms around his satchel, leans forward, and begins to sleep. Trivia *The graffiti on one wall is listed in the Yen Press English translation as "cynical, comical, chemical, head hunt." While the first three phrases rhyme, in the original Japanese, all four phrases rhyme: "shinikaru, homikaru, kemikaru, kubi karu."B. Ichi Manga: Volume 1, Chapter 1, Pages 22, 189 *The evening newspaper listing the Governor's kidnapping is listed with the date of August 21, 2001--which, as shown in the newspaper, actually was a Tuesday. *Among the many signs in Chinjuku, some include Yakurihoringu; White Flag; Flag Nuisance Department Store; Blue Flag; Alcohol; Succor; "If You Drink It, Don't Die. If You Die, Don't Drink It"; High Spirit Gas; Rakuraku Dry Goods; World Hall; Stray Cat Plaza; "Don't Overstay Your Welcome"; "Metro Freeway"; "Welcome"; Billiards; So-So- Clinic Ver. 2; Ball; Any and All Ball Shop; Tsumiki House; and Coffee Arabi. *Graffiti in Chinjuku include "Cynical," "Comical," "Chemical," "Head Hunt," and "Success." *During Shotaro's Bone of the Bird leap, one building has the sign "Chug It Down! Ora-Ora Milk!" The sides of the building are decorated in a black and white design resembling cattle a Holstein cow, with utters atop its roof. Cultural References *The Fortune Teller who advised Mana to go to Toykyo works at Space Fortune Telling and wears an astronaut suit marked "Third Year, Second Class, Apollo." The Apollo Program is the third United States space program carried out by the National Aeronautics and Space Administration (NASA), famous for, among other achievements, the first landing of humans on the Moon in 1969."Apollo Program." Wikipedia. Accessed 20 Oct 2015. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Apollo_program *Shotaro encourages the ant by saying "Go, Muhammad!" In Japanese, Muhammad Ali's last name is spelled "Ari," which is Japanese for ant.B. Ichi Manga: Volume 1, Chapter 1, Yen Press English eBook, Pages 27, 189 *Mana's kicking technique against the Younger Tast Brother disguised as Shotaro is named as Senkyaku Banrai. This phrase usually refers to having multiple customers or good business.B. Ichi Manga: Volume 1 Chapter 1, Yen Press eBook, Pages 47, 189 Musical Allusions *Emine's name alludes to United States rapper Emine. *During his fight against the Older Taste Brother, as Shotaro remembers Emine, graffiti resembles the logo for famous musical group ABBA, one of many allusions to music found in Okubo's art. Connections to Okubo's Other Works *The introduction reveals the Moon with a mad grin across its face. This conception of the Moon will appear in Okubo's next series, ''Soul Eater'', to serve as a haunting gothic image as well as the site for the manga's final arc. The same Moon also appears in the Soul Eater ''prequel, ''Soul Eater NOT! *Dokeshi is another word for clown. Clowns will serve as antagonists in Soul Eater, whether as Asura's army in the manga or as Eibon's defense system in the anime. *Shotaro's association with skeletons, especially skulls, is similar to the skull symbol that decorates Death, Death the Kid, and members of the DWMA in Soul Eater and Soul Eater NOT! *The B. Ichi logo, with a smiley face with a toothy grin that also appears on Mana's overalls and Shotaro's attire, appears in Soul Eater in multiple forms. A version of the toothy grin becomes the logo for both Soul Eater and Soul Eater NOT! as well as a representation of Soul Evans's soul and a symbol for his team Spartoi. More directly, the B. Ichi logo is the symmetrical button atop the Wrath of the Pharaoh, and the only item left of that villain after Death the Kid assassinates him. *The three buttons on Mana's overalls are arranged in a way similar to the eyeholes and nosehole on Death's mask in Soul Eater, a symbol that appears above the Death Weapon Meister Academy and on DWMA students' uniforms. Death's mask will appear in a later chapter of B. Ichi ''in an illustration of Shotaro's ability to absorb powers through bones. *The Chinjuku Section is decorated with road barriers with teeth and eyes, similar to how Death City in ''Soul Eater is decorated with images resembling Death. *The Chinjuku Section in Toykyo, Japon, is a purposeful misspelling of the real-life Shinjuku District in Tokyo, Japan. This real-life setting is also an important location in Ohkubo's later series, Fire Brigade of Flames, the jurisdiction of the 1st Special Fire Brigade and site of numerous artificially created Flame People.Fire Brigade of Flames Chapter 20, Page 17 *The clock Mana notices before going to her "Stop Putting on Such an Obviously Fake Expression" Competition resembles the statue in the center of Shin Village that Black Star and Tsubaki Nakatsuakasa visit in Soul Eater. *The Younger Tast Brother's failed impersonation of the Justice Blade appears in Episode 9 of [[Soul Eater|the anime Soul Eater]]. References Site Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Shotaro/Appearance Category:Mana Hinoki/Appearance Category:Emine/Appearance Category:Lin Kinpar/Appearance Category:Apple Shinoda/Appearance Category:Governor/Appearance Category:Vice Governor/Appearance Category:Charisma Justice/Appearance Category:Tast Brothers/Appearance Category:Bai Ze/Appearance Category:Kyokotsu/Appearance